


Unlikely Ally

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [32]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Plastic Man (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Magical Girls, One guy on a team of girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat O'Brien accompanies Wilma Winks and her friends in search of an Eldritch witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Ally

"Dee da da doot do, ba-da be, ba da ba da da..."

"Can you stop, please?"

"Sorry," Pat shrugged. "So how long until they get here?"

"Any minute now," Wilma answered.

It had been three days since she and her dad had found him, injured and lying next to the headless corpse of a youma. In that time, his (former) friends had committed suicide under the influence of Eldritch witch kisses. Wilma had been searching for the witch responsible, with no luck. So she had decided to ask her friends for help, and to bring Pat along.

"Hey Will!"

Pat and Wilma turned to see three girls approaching. One had red hair, while the other two were blonde. Like Wilma, they were clad in what had to be magical girl attire.

"Penny! Ramona! Angel! You made it!"

"Sorry we're late," one of the blondes said. "Ramona took for-ever to talk her way out of going to some stupid party."

"Hey, I wanted to go to Tamara's bat mitzvah, but this is more important," argued the redhead.

"So, that's the guy you were talking about?" the other blonde asked. "He's kinda cute. And considering what you said that youma's blood did to him..."

"Angel!" Wilma exclaimed, looking scandalized.

"Hey, I'm just saying."  
\-------------------  
"Don't forget the minions," Penny called to the others. "From what I've seen, they'll become witches if left unchecked."

"Got it!" Pat clenched his hand into a fist, watching it morph into a hammer. Slamming it down on one of the mouselike creatures swarming around, he grinned as it let out a squeak and burst into a cloud of dust. "This is kinda fun."

"Yeah, well, we still haven't found the Eldritch yet," Wilma reminded him.

"Over here!" Angel gestured to a large brass door with Eldritch runes written on it. "Let's go!"

Prepping her shotgun, Ramona pushed the door open. Inside was what looked like a gigantic **c** ircus tent, with more minions--some were mice, like the ones outside, while others looked like **a** cross between a lion and an elephant. The witch herself was a **m** ass **i** ve c **l** own-faced thing with a spring **l** ike lower body. Her **a** rms were rubbery, stretching around and grasping at the air as if there was something unseen.

"Okay, that's just whack," Angel grimaced.

"Not the first circus-themed Eldritch I've faced," Penny commented, diving forward to strike with her spear. "And definitely not the weirdest. Remind me to tell you about the Meat witch when this is over."

"Less yakking, more attacking." Wilma swung her wand out in front of her, firing a blast at the monster. It hit the witch's face, causing her to turn towards Wilma. Letting out a screech, she stretched out her arms towards Wilma, who jumped back just in time.

At the same time, Pat dove forward, elongating his torso and arms, and wove around the witch's arms.

"I got her!"

"Nice thinking!" Ramona commented, firing into a crowd of minions.

"Ready, Will?" Penny hollered, spear at the ready.

Wilma nodded, aiming her wand. "Everybody, shut your eyes!"

They did so, and Wilma released a flash of light from her wand, blinding the witch. As she howled in agony, Penny opened her eyes and drove the spear into the back of the witch's head. Near-instantly, the witch fell to the floor, exploding into what looked like confetti. As the barrier dissolved, Pat pulled himself up, retracting his body back to normal proportions.

"Not too bad, man," Angel said with a smile, hoisting her shield onto her back.

"Thanks," Pat grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Forget what I said yesterday," said Wilma. "I think you'll fit in with the team just fine. You're probably gonna need a costume, though."


End file.
